


In Need of a Nudge

by Katef



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 08:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13807314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katef/pseuds/Katef
Summary: Another possible outcome arising from the closing scenes of the episode 'Dead Certain'.  But only with a little help from a friend!





	In Need of a Nudge

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SenBingo 2018
> 
> Prompt - Rivals to lovers.

**Prompt – Rivals to lovers.**   


More than a little bemused, Jim and Blair watched Cassie’s departing back for several moments until she left the restaurant, only then turning to exchange a rueful look. 

“Well, I guess that told us,” Blair murmured wryly. “So, what should we do now, Jim?” 

Tilting his head appraisingly, Jim grinned lop-sidedly at his clearly unsettled roommate and partner. 

“Well, I don’t know about you, Chief, but I think we should make the most of this opportunity to gorge ourselves at this place. It is, after all, purportedly one of the best restaurants in Cascade. Wanna try finding out for sure?” 

His smile brightening noticeably, Blair nodded enthusiastically. “Oh, yeah, Jim! I’m down with that. I mean, I did hear that they serve lobster?” He might be Jewish by birth, but he wasn’t practising, so the idea held great appeal. 

Jim grinned affectionately at the younger man. “That they do, Chief, so let’s go for it!”  


\----------------------  


Some while later, and with both men pleasantly replete, Jim toyed with his coffee cup, relaxed enough for his inner censor to cut out for a moment. Eyeing his dinner companion appraisingly, he was drawn to remark, “You know, Sandburg, you really scrub up rather well. The formal look really suits you, although I’m happy with the ‘comfort grunge’ thing too.” 

Unsurprisingly, the young man blushed, too astonished for a second at the unexpected compliment to answer immediately. However, he soon found his voice, and he returned Jim’s smile with a warm one of his own as he replied artlessly, “Well, so do you, Big Guy. But then again, I always thought so. Why would Cassie look twice at me when she has the chance of making out with a gorgeous hunk like you…?” 

However, instantly realising how that must have sounded, he shut down, ducking his head briefly in embarrassment and mentally kicking himself for uttering such an opinion out loud. But when Jim failed to respond, he peeked up again, to see the older man simply regarding him speculatively. He would have loved to know what Jim was thinking, but then again, maybe not! But at least he hadn’t stomped off in an affronted huff, so perhaps Blair’s comment hadn’t been as loaded as he feared it might have been. 

In truth, he would have been astounded at what was running through Jim’s mind; maybe almost as astounded as was the man himself. 

_Well, damn! Who’d’ve thought? The kid actually is attracted to me after all! That blast of pheromones was more than a hint of a giveaway, but I never believed that he could possibly consider me as an attractive alternative to his usual string of women dates._

_But I’m sure as hell not going to think about it tonight. He’s plainly uneasy, so I’m not going to spoil the evening by embarrassing him further._

Decision made, Jim smiled easily at his partner. “Well, Junior, I don’t know about you, but I think I’m ready to go. See you back at the loft?” 

And a very relieved Blair grinned happily back at him. “You betcha, Jim! And we must both thank Cassie for the exceptional dining opportunity, don’t you think?” 

“You got it, kiddo. So, let’s get going.”  


\---------------------------  


Several days after their unexpected ‘dinner date’, both men were tip-toeing uneasily around each other, unhappy with the strained atmosphere in the loft and in the bullpen, but both apparently incapable of confronting the problem head-on and determining exactly what was up with them. Conversation between them sounded forced and stilted, the easy-going camaraderie a thing of the past. And also gone were the familiar hip-bumps and face pats that used to punctuate their banter. In fact, the only touching that they seemed to do now was when Blair had to reach out to ground his sentinel and prevent Jim from zoning. It was enough to drive both men into screaming frustration, but neither one was prepared to bite the bullet and make the first move. 

As far as Jim was concerned, it had shocked the hell out of him to realise that his guide found him sexually attractive. It wasn’t that he was surprised to find that Blair might well play on both sides of the fence despite the apparently endless string of women that seemed to hang on his friend’s every word. In fact, he had been convinced of it ever since hooking up with the attractive and open-minded grad student. It just hadn’t occurred to him that that attraction could include him. But now he couldn’t seem to help clandestinely studying his roommate at every opportunity, finding that he truly did appreciate every aspect of his energetic and warm-hearted friend, be it spiritual or physical. 

And the night he woke gasping from the most incredible wet dream he could ever remember experiencing after visualising Blair in his bed was the final wake-up call. It was true. He desired Blair with every iota of his being. But how to tell him? It was all very well reading the signs of furtive, appraising glances and bursts of musk from his partner as indications of Blair’s interest in him, but Jim was still afraid to push it. What if he were wrong after all, and it was wishful thinking on his part? His embarrassment would be acute, and although he knew that Blair was too generous a soul to hold it against him or mock him, Jim didn’t think he could bear the younger man’s sympathy either. 

It was a fraught situation growing worse by the day, and he was completely at a loss as to how to fix it. 

From Blair’s point of view it was no better. He had known for a long time now that he felt attracted to Jim. Jim was to him a walking wet dream. His Holy Grail, his Blessed Protector and his best friend all rolled into one studly hunk. But despite their occasional horsing around at the loft, and the frequent innuendos they would let drop during their lighter exchanges, he had convinced himself that the macho cop was as straight as an arrow, and he had had no intention of ruining what they had between them by making inappropriate moves on his roommate. Hell, Jim could snap him like a twig with one hand tied behind his back if he so wanted, so there was no way Blair was going to risk his wrath. But even though his inner self told him that Jim would never deliberately punish him physically for any unwanted overture he was tempted to make, rejection would wreak far more havoc on his ever-shaky self-esteem than an honest-to-goodness slap in the face ever could. 

He therefore limited his interactions with his partner as much as he dared, unwilling to risk discovery through Jim’s sentinel sensitivity through his unintentional physiological reactions even though it was breaking his heart. 

And if he had but known it, Jim’s also.  


\---------------------------------  


Things came to a head a few days later when Simon called them both into his office, having witnessed yet another unnaturally stilted scene play out between his best team. Enough was enough, and he wanted to get to the bottom of the problem as soon as possible. Certainly he was fond of both men – although he’d never let on to Sandburg about it – but his intentions weren’t altogether altruistic. Although they still functioned well enough – which was still better than most police partnerships – they seemed to have lost that extra edge that their previous easy relationship gave them, and their results were slipping ever so slightly because of it. 

Not to mention the uneasy pall that seemed to have settled over the other bullpen inmates as they witnessed Jim and Blair’s new, impersonal – and painfully polite – style of interaction. 

And that wouldn’t do as far as Simon and the MCU was concerned. He enjoyed having the best stats in the PD, thank you very much, and he wanted to keep them. And it was incumbent on him also to watch out for his peoples’ morale, so he wanted to get this awkward situation resolved PDQ. 

Once the two men were settled comfortably in front of his desk, Simon busied himself pouring and handing out mugs of gourmet coffee from his personal stash, wanting to put his friends at ease as much as possible before subjecting them to his version of the Spanish Inquisition. He chuckled internally at the facetious notion, thinking to himself that as far as Jim and Blair were concerned, they sure as hell wouldn’t be expecting it! But enough of the frivolity. He had a department to run, and if it meant shaking up these two lovebirds, he’d do it. 

Sitting down at his desk, he set his mug aside and leaned forward on his elbows, hands clasped before him. Looking from one to the other with a compelling gaze, he went for the jugular. 

“OK, Jim, Blair. Care to tell me exactly what’s going on between you two? And don’t try to obfuscate, young man!” he said, pinning Blair with a repressive glare even as the young man’s mouth opened to respond. “I’m not the only one to have noticed how relations have cooled between you, and I have to say I’m disappointed. Not just because your results are beginning to slip, either, although I do care about that, but also because your friends here are getting upset and worried about you. 

“So, how bad of a lover’s tiff is it, and is it fixable? Because I certainly hate to see the pair of you at odds like this when you seemed to be so well-matched. And I don’t just mean as sentinel and guide, either.” 

He suddenly stopped speaking, his expression becoming a perplexed frown as he noted the shocked and open-mouthed looks on both men’s faces. 

Had he got it all wrong? It looked as if he was going to find out, and it was Blair who dived in first. 

“Oh, man! Do you mean that you think we’re an item, Simon – er – sir? I…I mean, does _everyone_ think that?” and at Simon’s unhappy nod he looked away, his white-faced shock changing abruptly to blushing embarrassment as he determinedly avoided Jim’s astounded gaze. _Oh goddess, that’s done it! Now he’ll hate me – and why shouldn’t he? I might have destroyed his reputation and his career anyway, and I didn’t even do anything!_

And now it was Jim’s turn to speak, but what he had to say wasn’t exactly what either of his listeners was expecting. Scrubbing his face with his hand, he met Simon’s worried eyes with a wan grin and a resigned sigh, although his words were also directed at his partner. 

“Well, sir, all I can say is that I’m sorry you’ve been driven to confront us like this. I’m sure neither of us intended to bring any sort of disharmony to the department, but in all honesty I can’t say I’m surprised. 

“But before I continue, I just want to say up front that we’re not lovers, Simon. Not yet, anyway. I know what a lot of folks think – how could I not?” and here he tapped his ear ironically. “But as long as they didn’t take it out on Sandburg – Blair – I learned to pay no attention. Rumour is always rife in the workplace, and people will believe what they want to whatever we say or do to deny it.” 

When Blair turned to stare at him, open-mouthed but temporarily speechless, Jim smiled gently at him. “It’s true, Chief, but I never wanted to worry you about it, because I know how concerned you’d be for my safety if we were together in that way. It’s also one of the reasons why I’ve failed to respond to your unspoken overtures, Blair. Because I didn’t want to put either of us into the position of having to rebuff the other thinking it was for their own good. 

“I’m sorry, Blair. For not being up front with you.” 

Blair finally found his voice, but for a moment his usual verbal virtuosity deserted him, he was so upset. And incensed, truth be told. 

“Y…y…you knew? You realised I was attracted to you…was trying so hard not to…not to upset or anger you, and you said nothing? All this time I’ve been trying to be unobtrusive so you don’t have reason to throw me out, and you knew how I felt all along? Man, that sucks!” 

“Hey, kiddo,” Jim replied, holding a hand up to stem the flow and get a word in edgeways. “You’re not the only one, you know. I mean, ever since that crazy dinner date we’ve both been forced to confront our feelings about each other, and I admit that I was as scared as you to say it to your face. I mean, we’re talking Blair Sandburg here. The man with a revolving door of lovely ladies forever at his beck and call. How was I expected to believe that you’d look at me seriously, despite the occasional physical hint?” 

“Oh, man! How wrong can you be?” was Blair’s astounded response. “How many of those ‘lovely ladies’ do you think I slept with, Jim? Well? How many?” But when both Jim and Simon shook their heads mutely in answer he continued forcibly, “Hardly any of them, man! Hardly _any!_ Yes, I like women, and yes, I like to date. But whatever you think, I’m not a table-leg humper at all, man. It’s not just sex for me, Jim. It’s got to mean more. Which is why I didn’t want to come on to you, man. Because if you did agree to sleep with me and it turned out to be no more than a buddy fuck, I couldn’t stand it, OK? And I wouldn’t be able to stay with you, which would break my heart.” 

Despite his best intentions, his face twisted in anguish, and he turned aside quickly so that the other men wouldn’t see the frustrated tear that leaked from the corner of his eye before he could dash it away, but he should have known better than to try and fool a sentinel. A gentle hand grasped his shoulder and tugged him firmly but carefully around to face Jim, and he was taken aback at the expression he saw on the handsome features. Love, understanding and a hint of shyness shone in Jim’s eyes, and were echoed in his soft smile. 

“Look at me, Chief, and believe me when I say that it would never be just a buddy fuck for me either. I realise that we’ve wasted way too much time trying to respect each other’s space and feelings when it wasn’t necessary, but now it’s all out in the open, thanks to Simon, how do you want to progress this? I mean, if you still want to work with me – be with me – I’m down with that. 

“But if you want to back off, do it now, Chief. Don’t let’s keep up this stupid tap dancing around each other any longer, OK?” 

Taking both Jim’s hands in his, Blair gazed into Jim’s eyes, seeing the love therein. And he believed. 

Smiling to outshine the sun, he murmured, “Yes, Jim. Yes. I _do_ want to keep working with you, and I want to be with you, man. As long as you can promise me forever?” he added, shy and uncertain once more. Was he asking too much? But he needn’t have worried. 

“That I can do, babe. That I can do!” and Jim leaned forward as if to seal his promise with a kiss when a gruff harrumph sounded behind them. 

Turning sheepishly to face Simon’s scowling face they couldn’t help but grin unrepentantly at their friend’s discomfort. 

“Sorry, man – er, sir!” Blair murmured, his eyes twinkling mischievously. “Didn’t mean to get carried away!” 

“What he said,” chuckled Jim, pulling Blair towards him with an arm around the smaller man’s shoulders. 

“Go! Get out of here!” snapped Simon, his ferocity fooling them not at all. “Take the rest of the day to get things sorted between you, and I expect to see you here tomorrow morning, bright eyed and bushy tailed and ready to get to work again, capice? And I _don’t_ want any details!” 

“You got it sir!” laughed Jim, urging his soon-to-be-lover from the office, as Blair called back, “Thanks again, Simon!” and then they were gone, their easy camaraderie restored and eager now to take it to a higher level. 

And as he watched the pair leave the bullpen, Simon patted himself on the back for a job well done. His department would soon be humming along nicely as before, and two of his favourite people would be happy again. 

Damn, but he enjoyed his job and the new challenges it constantly threw in his path. And as for match-making? Nothing to it!  


**The End.**


End file.
